Arrest Jesse Duke
by Arikae
Summary: This is my version of the episode Arrest Jesse Duke. It's only short. Felt like writing another story and this is what came up.


**Author's note: This is my version of Arrest Jesse Duke. It's a short story and it almost directly follows the episode, so if you haven't watched it, it won't make sense. It starts off where Bo cuts himself loose and then changes a little from there. Hope y'all like it. Again, this is not beta'd so I apologise for any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Arrest Jesse Duke

Bo smiled as he strained his neck and saw that Luke had taken the other girls out of commission. Now there was only one girl left. Only problem was Bo was tied to her jeep and she wasn't about to slow down. Bo had been struggling with these ropes since they tied him here but the girls did a pretty good job with them. He was about to give up when he finally realised that the girls had not taken his pocket knife. Bo rolled his eyes, thinking how stupid he was for not thinking about that earlier. Bo made sure Carla wasn't looking before sliding over and pulling the knife from its holder. Pulling it out, he kept an eye on Carla while he started cutting the rope on his right hand. He smiled when the rope broke and made quick work of the other hand. Bo sat down on the seat and tried to pull the key out of the ignition but Carla was one feisty lady and refused to give in. He was concentrating so much on getting the key, he didn't notice the cliff coming up until he heard his cousin call out to him.

"Bo, there's a cliff. You gotta jump!" Luke yelled out and watched as Bo grabbed the bag of money and jumped out after Carla.

Bo landed awkwardly on his ankle, hearing the crack of a bone and rolling over to take the pressure off it, but that only caused him to scrape his shoulder against the gravel, before rolling to a stop on his back. He grabbed at his right ankle, groaning. Carla got up, unscathed and pulled a gun from her ankle. "Alright, handsome. Don't move." She bent down and took the bag of money from Bo.

Bo lifted his head up and then dropped it back. He couldn't believe his luck. "Are you kidding me, lady?" He pointed to the smoke coming from the explosion of her jeep. "Do you see that? I saved your life!"

"Bo!" He heard Daisy call out to him. "Are you alright?" She skidded to a stop when Luke pulled her back. Carla turned around but kept the gun on Bo.

"Stay back or he gets it." Carla warned. Luke looked at Bo, who had pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Are you okay, Bo?" Luke asked.

"Just dandy, Luke. Saved this lady's life and she returns the favour by pointing a gun at me." Bo answered sarcastically.

Luke shook his head. Sometimes he wished Bo would be more serious. "You don't look too good."

Bo sighed, "Busted my ankle when I landed."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Bo, how many times do I have to tell you to..."

"land on your side and roll." Bo finished. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Shut up!" Carla was moving her gun between Luke and Bo as they spoke. She couldn't believe these two were bickering over a landing when she had a gun on them. "One more word out of you two and I'll shoot."

Luke raised his hands and moved to stand in front of Daisy. "Listen, lady. You ain't gonna get away. Your friends are already in custody and in a few minutes Enos will be here with Boss Hogg and they're going the add the charge of holding someone against their will and probably attempt to do bodily harm."

"You watch too many cop movies, cowboy." Carla sneered, "Now, blondie, here, is coming with me. I'll let him go when I'm across the county line." She heard cars coming towards them and pulled at Bo shirt. "Get up, blondie, we're going."

"You hard of hearing, darling?" He pointed to his ankle. "Do I look like I can go anywhere?"

"Don't be a baby and get up." Carla growled. Bo shook his head, this lady was getting uglier and uglier by the minute.

"Fine." Bo used his good leg to get himself up, he looked at Luke, giving him a look to say 'get ready'. Luke gave a slight nodded. Bo got himself up. Carla was stilling pointing the gun at him. Suddenly Bo screamed and doubled over, shocking Carla with the volume. He then fell forward, using his body weight to barrel into her and bring her with him to the ground. Luke was already moving forward when Carla took her attention off him. He took the gun away from her the second she hit the ground.

"Daisy!" He called over to her and handed her the gun, because if he was caught with it, Enos would have no choice but to arrest him for breaking the conditions of his probation. Daisy kept it on Carla as Bo rolled off her groaning.

"Get up, lady." Daisy ordered, "You should be ashamed of yourself. You could've killed Bo! Get away from him." Carla just kept her hands in the air and glared at Daisy.

Luke knelt down next to Bo's feet. "Sorry, this might hurt." He told Bo as he undid the zipper on the boot and gently pulled it off.

"ow, ow, ow!" Bo complained. "Luke, can't it wait until we get home?" Luke pulled of his socks and winced at the swelling and bruising there.

"You gotta be crazy if you think we're going home instead of the doctor's." Luke looked at him and rolled his eyes when Bo groaned again. He looked to the cars that were pulling to a stop. Cooter was driving his truck and had three of the other strippers tied up in the back. He was followed by Enos and Boss Hogg. Boss Hogg ran over to Daisy and took the gun from her.

"I've got her covered, Daisy." Boss circled around the women like a crab. "Enos, cuff her and get her in the back with her friends." Carla narrowed her eyes at him as he inched forward and snatched the bag from her. She was about to say something but Boss stopped her before she could reveal that she and Boss were working together. "Ah, ah, ah" He poked her with the gun and shoved her toward her partners.

"Hey, Boys. You had all the fun without me." Cooter complained as he came up to them, then he frowned when he saw Bo lying on the ground with his arms over his eyes and his foot resting on Luke's leg. "You okay, Bo? That looks nasty."

Without opening his eyes, Bo pointed in the general direction of Carla. "Just get her and her friends back to town, Cooter."

Cooter looked at Luke and raised his eyebrows. Luke shook his head, "Ignore him. He's just ornery because he has to go to the doctor's."

"Ah." Cooter understood now. He's known Bo long enough to know that Bo hated anything to do with the medical profession. He rolled his eyes when Boss yelled at him.

"Cooter, stop your yabbering and get over here. We need to get these thieving ladies back to town!"

Cooter looked over at him. "yeah, yeah, Boss. Hold your horses." He said before turning back to the Dukes. "Y'all gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, Cooter. You get those girls to the jail and Jesse out." Luke said, "And make sure Boss pays you for the work you've done on the General and Jesse, for Daisy's repairs on her jeep and our $500 reward for nabbing them girls."

"Will do, Luke. Do as you're told, Bo." Cooter grinned at his friend.

Bo gave him a sarcastic smile, "Cute." Cooter trudged back to his truck.

Daisy helped Bo sit up while Luke was still examining his ankle. "Ow." Bo complained again. Luke looked up when he thought he had hurt Bo more but then realised he was rubbing his right shoulder.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Luke asked. He couldn't believe his cousin hurt himself this much from jumping out of a jeep. He's done it plenty of times now.

"I landed on it after I landed on my ankle." Bo replied. "Now can we stop prodding me and go home?"

"Sugar, you are not going home. You're going to Doc Petticord." Daisy admonished making Bo pout. If Luke had said it he would've argued but something about Daisy always made him listen.

"Sorry, Bo. Doc Petticord can't help you this time." Luke shook his head.

"Luke, what are you talking about?" Bo was tired. He just wanted to go home.

"I'm pretty sure you broke it, Bo. We need to get you to the hospital." Luke waited for his cousin to blow up and he wasn't disappointed.

"Aw, Luke! You're determined to make this day worse for me, ain't ya? It ain't bad enough that I get tied up to the jeep, almost sent off a cliff and then turn my ankle, but now you want to ship me off to the one place I can't stand!" Bo pulled his leg off Luke and tried to get up.

Luke and Daisy stood up and tried to help him but Bo pushed their hands away. "Bo, what are you doing?"

"Proving to you that my ankle is just fi...aaahhh!" Bo cried out as he put weight on his right ankle. Luke caught him around the waist before he fell to the ground. He pulled Bo's left arm over his shoulder to take most of his weight. Bo had his eyes shut as the pain in his ankle ran up and down his leg. "Aaah...Luke, I think it's broken." Daisy stifled a laugh when Luke rolled his eyes.

"Bo, sometimes I wonder if God gave you any common sense." Luke said as he walked Bo over to the General Lee.

Bo winced at every step. "What do I need common sense for? That's why you're here." Luke could hear the pain in Bo's voice. Daisy hovered on the other side of Bo. She had a light hold on Bo's arm, laughing at her baby cousin. "Bo, one day, I'm goin' to just leave you to fend for yourself."

"Nah...you love me too much." Bo grinned at his cousin as they came to a stop next to the General.

Luke let Bo go, causing Bo to frown. "Ain't ya gonna help me?"

"Nah, think this is a great time to start letting you fend for yourself." Luke grinned back thinking he got his cousin.

Bo just shrugged, "Fine." Luke's eyes narrowed, thinking there was no way Bo would cause himself pain just to prove a point, would he? He watched as Bo grabbed onto the roof of the car and was about to lift his left leg.

"Stop!" Luke said defeated, making Bo grin. He opened his mouth to say something. "Don't say anything." Bo closed his mouth. "I swear I must've done something bad to you in our last lives and this life I'm paying for it." He grunted as he took Bo's weight and helped him to slide in the seat. He ran around the other side and climbed in after Daisy got in the back.

"Bo!" Daisy gasped. She had only just got a good look at Bo's shoulder. Bo and Luke jumped at her reaction. "Your shoulder's starting to bleed!"

"Explains why it's stinging." Bo said as he tried to reach behind him. Luke grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Leave it. We're going to the hospital so they'll check it out." Luke told him. Bo frowned but he knew there was no point arguing. Anyway, his leg was throbbing so much, he didn't have the energy to argue. "Is it bad now?"

"Yeah," Bo closed his eyes and leaned it back.

"Shouldn't have let you go on..." Luke started but Bo wasn't about to let Luke finished that sentence.

"Don't even start that." Bo opened his eyes and turned to his cousin. "One; you didn't let me go. Two; it was my idea and three; if you hadn't called out to me to jump, a broken ankle would be the least of our problems."

Daisy hugged Luke from behind. "Bo's right, Luke. You can't blame yourself for something that weren't your fault. Besides, I was there when Bo said he was gonna follow those tracks and I didn't stop him neither. So if it's your fault, it's my fault as well."

Bo frowned at Daisy. He wasn't sure if she was trying to take away Luke's guilt or share it. "It's nobody's fault but my own. I should've been more careful. Now, this case is closed and if I hear any more talk about it I'm going to jump out of the General as well."

Daisy giggled at Bo, letting Luke go she wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, careful of his shoulder wound. "And I have no doubt you would make good on that threat." Bo grinned and turned his head to give Daisy a kiss on the cheek.

Luke smiled at his cousins. They liked to carry on like that. If Bo wasn't hugging Daisy then Daisy was hugging and kissing Bo. They were both affectionate people, but Bo was one up on Daisy in that regards. In a way, Daisy was more independent that Bo, maybe because she was the only girl in the family and was working, she felt she should have her own space. Bo, however, had shared everything with Luke and unlike many younger siblings, who would complain about the protectiveness of their older brothers, Bo never did. Yes, he didn't like Luke taking all the responsibility and blaming himself for everything, but he felt warm and fuzzy inside when he thought about how protective Luke was of him. And Luke, well he wasn't like many older brothers either, who got annoyed at always having to look after the younger ones and not having his own friends. Bo was his bestfriend and looking after him was second nature. It wasn't a chore, it's what he wanted to do. They may not be brothers, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were closer than most brothers could ever be. Just like right now, Luke knew he was about to get an apology from Bo. He smiled when Bo said his name.

"Luke," Bo turned to his head to face Luke as Daisy release her hold and leaned back in her seat. "I'm sorry for being so ornery back there. You were only lookin' out for me."

"It's okay, Bo. I know how frustrating it is for you. Next time just remember to..."

"...land on your side and roll!" They both finished, making them all laugh.

* * *

At the hospital, Luke and Daisy were waiting in the doctor's office while Bo was taken down to x-ray. Dr Jameson and a nurse came back into the room with Bo in a wheelchair. "Luke, can you help Bo onto the examination table? Nurse Emily, here, can tend to Bo's shoulder while we take a look at these x-rays." Luke nodded and helped Bo up to the table.

"Can you take your shirt off, Sir?" The nurse asked Bo.

Bo smiled at the pretty nurse and was about to make a remark.

"Bo! Whatever you were about to say, don't." Luke ordered. Bo pouted making the nurse and Daisy giggle.

Dr Jameson shook his head and pointed to the broken bone on the x-ray. "You're very lucky Bo, the break was a clean one, which means you won't be needing surgery but you will be in a cast for 6 weeks."

"Six weeks!" Bo exclaimed and then hissed when the nurse used antiseptic on the scrapes on his shoulder. He looked at the nurse who apologised but continued causing him pain anyway. "Six weeks without driving the General Lee. Might as well kill me now."

"Bo, it ain't that bad. Anyway, just because you can't drive doesn't mean you can't sit in it while I'm driving. I promise I'll jump the creek twice as much just to make up for it." Luke promised. Bo perked up a little at that.

The doctor and the nurse looked at them as if they had sprouted wings. "Do I want to know what you're talking about?"

Luke and Bo shook their heads. "Better if you didn't, Doc." Luke answered. Bo gave the doctor an innocent smile which just made the doctor shake his head. The nurse finished dressing Bo's shoulder.

"Okay, let's get a cast on that ankle and get you a couple of crutches, then you can go. Do you have tylenol at home?" Luke nodded. "Okay, that should be enough for the pain, but if the pain gets worse come back here straight away."

* * *

Jesse came running out of the house when his kids pulled in. Luke helped Bo get out, which was hard, due to the big cast. "Uncle Jesse!" Daisy hugged her uncle, which he return half-heartedly because he was worried about his youngest.

"Don't worry about me, Uncle Jesse. Just need to stay in a cast for six weeks." Bo told his uncle casually even though he wasn't happy about it.

"I swear you boys make my hair white." Jesse grumbled.

"Aw...come on, Uncle Jesse. Your hair was going white before we came to live with you." Luke joked. Bo and Daisy burst out laughing when Jesse glared at his oldest. Luke tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it and in the end all four were laughing as they entered the house. Everything was back to normal again, Jesse was out of jail, the strippers were in jail, they got their reward, Daisy got her money for the repairs on Dixie, Cooter got paid for his work and Bo was on the road to recovery. All back to normal, at least until the next Boss Hogg scandal.

The End!


End file.
